The present invention relates a lower part structure in a vehicle body rear part.
Generally, in the lower part of the vehicle body rear part of an automobile, a fuel tank is disposed, and in the vehicle body rear part, a spare tire housing for storing a spare tire disposed horizontally is provided. In such a conventional automobile, to conform to the rule for regulating fuel leakage caused by a load applied from the vehicle rear, it has been difficult to dispose the fuel tank and a canister tank in front of a spare tire that is displaced to the vehicle front, so that the degree of freedom in layout has been restricted.
Accordingly, for example, in the spare tire storage structure disclosed in JP 2006-193046 A, by elaborating the shapes of a rear floor and the like and by providing other members, the configuration is made such that when a load is applied from the vehicle rear, the rear part of the spare tire is pushed up and turned counterclockwise toward the vehicle front, whereby the spare tire is prevented from being pushed out in the horizontal direction toward the vehicle front.
Unfortunately, the above-described conventional storage structure has a problem in that because it is necessary to elaborate the shapes of a rear floor and the like and provide other members, it is difficult to make adjustments to prevent the spare tire from being displaced to the vehicle front, and the increase in number of parts increases the cost.